Metal Gear:MSF Revived
by Handsomer Jack
Summary: Every thing you think you know about Big Boss, EVA ,and Ocelot is a lie. After being in cryogenic stasis for 56 years, they wake up in 2020 and after the initial shock, they create a mercenary group to do what S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't and become the peacekeepers of the world. Rated M for violence and maybe sexual themes, I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

For starters, I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Marvel. But I wish I did.

Prologue: Off the Books

"Gentlemen, let me start off by saying that what we speak about in this room can never be repeated. "

"Furthermore, we must make sure no one discovers us, or this project will end before it begins. ", said President Lyndon Johnson. His Russian and Chinese counterparts, Nikita Khrushchev and Mao Zedong nodded in agreement. "We must get rid of the evidence of this Shagohod event, or we will be exposed! ", exclaimed Khrushchev. "The only evidence of this incident that survived is three people. The American soldier, Jack Plisken, the Russian marksman Adamska Vovoyeda, and our operative, Evelyn Woods. How will we solve this?" stated Mao Zedong. "Simple," said Johnson. "We put them into Project Iceman, and by the time they thaw, they will be someone else's problem."

"But what _is_ Project Iceman?" Khrushchev said, intrigued. "We put those three into cryogenic chambers, and replace them with clones. "said Johnson. "How will we get all three of them to come here?" asked Khrushchev. Johnson had an answer for that too. "We will simply ask each of them to respectively come to a neutral place, say, our lab in Germany, and protect us while we sign a treaty. Then, the night we arrive at our lab, we kidnap them, clone them and put them in stasis." "When will they thaw?" said Mao Zedong. The president gave a Cheshire cat-esque smile when he formed his next sentence. "2020."

A/N: I welcome criticism. Just email me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**CIA Black site, Location undisclosed**

**October 15, 2020**

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" Otacon asked from behind a surgeon's mask. On the surgery table his friend and now patient Jack Sears, aka Raiden "If you do this, there will be no going back." On the surgery table his friend and now patient Jack Sears, aka Raiden gave him the most chilling look Otacon had seen in his life. Solid snake had given him that look the day he killed Liquid Ocelot. "Hal, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. If there is a chance for me to be fully human again, I will take any risk possible. I want to be able to hold my wife, my son, maybe even try for a daughter," "Besides, I trust you, and I **will **be able to fight again." "Plus, the procedure's pretty simple right? Just take the human part of my head and spine, and put it onto an enhanced human body. Then insert nanomachines that will fix my nervous system, and then the advanced healing will do the rest. Simple. "said Raiden. "You know that's not what I mean. If you take those healing nanomachines, you will be immortal, like Vamp. " said Otacon "It'll be O.K Hal, just do it." The last thing Raiden remembered before going under was Rose's smile when she told him about their son. He knew that whether he fought again or not, he was doing the right thing.

**2 months later **

**500 miles above the Philosopher's base**

Raiden sat in the cargo bay of the unnamed gunship with the 5 other "specialists" called in to investigate the beacon. The reason this particular beacon was so important was that it was broadcasting on all mediums and all frequencies. Turn on a radio and the audio frequency made a map to the beacon. Turn on a GPS and the road pointed to the beacon. This was so important that as soon as he got out of recovery, Raiden told Otacon to put a team together. This team consisted of a soldier more commonly known as the Winter Soldier, a legendary vigilante known as the Punisher, and three geniuses one of which was Otacon's good friend Walter O'Brien. As Raiden walked into the cargo bay, Winter Soldier took one look at him and said blatantly, "Why don't you have your armor on, Lightning Bolt?" He was referring to the STARKTECH armor that Otacon had had made for him. Under the surface, Raiden believed that WS was pissed because he didn't get an upgrade for his arm. Raiden then went looking for his armor and his swords. He looked in the gunner's chair and found his armor, which was conveniently in its compact form, which looked like a suitcase. He then went down to the armory one level below the cargo bay, and picked up his swords. The one with a cobalt tinged blade, which he picked up first, was his original HF sword. Its twin, which had a red blade, was the reforged version of the HF Murasama, which formerly belonged to Sam Rodrigues. He then held both swords, sheathed them by using his feet to hold the sheaths and then held them parallel to his back, at which time they magnetized and snapped into place. He then picked up his handgun, which shot bolts that where created by the electricity that he instantaneously generated. For this reason, the gun was aptly named "Boltshot". Raiden also picked up his rifle, which mainly served the same purpose, except it had hybrid optics simply changed by rotating the scope. This weapon was called "Striker". He then magnetically holstered both and walked back up to the cargo bay. "Alright Gentlemen _and lady_," he said, referring to the one woman in the group, "We have our mission, you were all briefed, so let's do this. Frank, you'll protect Happy, and WS, you'll protect Sylvester. Walter, you're with me. Now before we parachute," "PARACHUTE?" said Sylvester, the resident numbers genius. "No one said anything about parachutes! The percentage for survival in a parachute landing is-"

He was cut off by Raiden shooting him with a tranquilizer and saying, "Trust me, it's easy. Watch!" He then activated his visor and face mask that covered his nose and mouth, then he fell backwards out of the plane.


End file.
